Roman Holiday
by tutorgal56
Summary: Based off the 1953 classic Roman Holiday. Brooke is a princess that sets off to escape her hectic lifestyle and quiet possibly finds love along the way.


**Mkay. I know that I never, ever update my stories but from now on, that is going to change. You'll come to find that almost all of the stories on my account have been deleted. My writing has improved since I began posting so its basically, new beginnings. (cheesy, I know) but, I hope you will read and enjoy my new stories and hopefully review.**

**This story is based off of the old movie Roman Holiday with Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck. **

**Disclaimer: All the one tree hill characters in this story are credited to the one tree hill tv show. Not me. **

_Full summary: Brooke is a young princess desperate to escape the hectic life style that being royalty brings. One night, while in Rome with her family for a press conference, Brooke escapes and soon finds herself lost until she is found. This man doesn't know her so Brooke takes the opportunity to live the free lifestyle she always dreamed of. _

"Princess, you must follow this schedule. What is life without an itinerary?" Miguel, Brooke's assistant jabbed his finger down on the paper. "When we are in Rome. It is go, go, go."

"But, Miguel! I want to explore Rome. I don't want to be busy the entire time. I thought being a princess as supposed to be fun and joyous."

Miguel laughed in Brooke's face, making her feel more and more smaller than she already did. Miguel had become Brooke's assistant and publicist when she was nothing more than a small child. She had been born into royalty of her small country and at times, she couldn't be unhappier. Life as a princess took its toll on Brooke. She had no friends because she was not allowed to attend school and she was never allowed to go out of palace grounds alone.

"Oh princess. So naïve and small. Being a princess is fun. Most girls at your age would love being able to travel like you do. Learn to be more appreciative. And be ready. We depart on our jet in an hour."

Miguel winked and left Brooke's bedroom. She looked to her sleeping feline, comfortable on Brooke's pillow.

"Oh Rinehart, how I would love to be a cat like you and not have to worry about anything other than running away from father's dastardly dog Leonard and when to eat," Brooke stroked the cats ears and it hissed in dismay. Brooke's hand flinched away.

"My apologies," she muttered.

"Are you excited for Rome, my darling? It seems to me that every time we go, it is different," Brooke's mother- the queen--smiled when they were already on the plane to Rome. Rinehart purred happily on Brooke's lap while Leonard glowered at him from across the row.

"Why of course. How could I not be? We've only been every year since I was born," Brooke murmured under her breath.

"What was that?" her mother looked at her with a keen eye. Brooke smiled and shook her head.

"Look out your window, princess," Miguel told her. Brooke followed his orders and cupped her hands out the window. The sight took her breath away. She did love the scenic view of Italy.

"Wow," she breathed. "When are we getting to Rome?"

"We are just about there, my princess," her father did not look up from the book that he was engrossed in. "We will be landing right about now."

As if on cue, the pilot came on the loud speaker, announcing their descent. Brooke suppressed a grin, placed her hand on Rinehart's back and laid back in her seat. It seemed like it was only minutes before they landed on the private strip.

"Alright, Rinehart, lets go," Brooke picked up the cat and followed her family and Miguel off the plane. They were all immediately escorted into a black car.

"First things first, my darling," Miguel began, looking at the schedule. His sleek, black hair was pushed back and the glasses fell to the bridge of his nose.

Miguel was an older man and he had been with the family for many, many years. It surprised Brooke that he had stayed during her mother's horrific pregnancy. She had heard stories from her father that her mother was not quaint while pregnant. Over 17 years had passed since Brooke was born and it seemed as though Miguel was Brooke's only friend. Other than Rinehart.

"We get to the embassy, settle in and tonight, we rest but tomorrow evening, it is time for a press conference. Alright?"

"Right." Brooke nodded. She sighed and pressed her face against the warm window of the moving car. She smiled at the curious by standards, wondering who could possibly be in the mysterious car. "When are we arriving at the palatial embassy?"

"In a few minutes, my darling. Be patient."

And so, Brooke said nothing further and waited until they pulled up to the palatial embassy gates. Slowly they opened and they drove through, passing the beautiful gardens and fountains. Finally, they stopped. Leonard and Rinehart--who were escorted in a different car--waited patiently at the entrance with Joseph, the pets keeper.

"Please, let me take your bags," the young man offered Brooke, winking at her and taking her bags. She scoffed and flipped her long, brown hair behind her shoulders. She followed the man up to her suite. "Here you are, my princess. If you need anything, just ring." Brooke couldn't help but chuckle at his thick accent.

"thank you….?"

"Iacopo," he finished, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you, Iacopo. You are dismissed," with one wave of her hand, Iacopo scurried out of her room. Rinehart scurried in as Iacopo was leaving. He leapt into her arms.

Brooke rushed over to her window to see the how dark it had become. Between the drive and the flight, she hadn't realized that the sun had almost completely descended. Though, the moment was broken when there was a knocking at her door.

"Come in," she hollered, still looking out her balcony. She looked to the door to see her mother a stranger come into her room.

"I trust you're getting settled alright?" her mother said. Brooke nodded quickly.

"May I help you?" Brooke asked with a sharp edge to her voice.

"I know it has been a long day so we called in a doctor to give you a sedative to help you sleep. I advise you to take it quite soon. Doctor, give her the pill."

The doctor dropped a white capsule in Brooke's hand. She smiled, the doctor smiled back and he and her mother exited the room. Brooke gulped, grabbed the sedative and shoved it down her throat. Not long after, Miguel came into her room.

"Alright, princess," he clapped his hands. "Get on your nightgown."

Brooke grabbed her nightgown, advised Miguel to turn around and slipped it on. After her nightgown was on, Miguel lead her towards the bed and he tucked her in tightly.

"Miguel, I hate night gowns. Why must I wear them? Why cant I wear pajamas instead?" Brooke complained.

"Pajamas are not for young ladies, princess. Nightgowns are for young ladies. Anyway, get some rest. Goodnight."

Miguel exited the room and there Brooke lay in the darkness, not yet tired from the sedative. She looked at Rinehart, sitting on the window seat, gazing at the Roman night life. She wiggled herself out from under the blankets and ran over to see. She was mesmerized by the city. She wanted to go exploring.

"Rinehart, I'm going out. Don't tell my parents. Ill be back," she slipped on her dress and slowly poked her head out the door. Nobody inhabited the hallways. She slipped on a dress and crept out of her room, going immediately to the back staircase. She smiled when she finally got outside.

"Alright," she told herself, inhaling deeply. She looked to the back of an open supply truck. There was no way that she would get out of the gates of the hotel without it. Once in the truck, she hid behind some boxes and waited for the truck to carry her away.


End file.
